Heretofore, when operating an electronic device such as a server or a communication device that has a plurality of built-in printed circuit boards in the interior of the casing, a fan, in which a fan and an electric motor are integrated (also referred to as a fan motor), is generally used to discharge heat within the casing. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of attaching a fan to a communication device. In this method, unitization is realized by attaching a fan to a chassis that is formed by means of sheet metal working. Then, this fan unit is inserted and fixed in a slot provided in the front surface of the casing of the communication device.
The fan unit is provided with a control circuit board for supplying electric power and for control, and a connector that is provided on this control circuit board to electrically connect the communication device body and the control circuit board. The type of this connector is generally a type that completes connection to the mother board of the casing by inserting the fan unit into the slot (hereunder, referred to as plug-in unit type). The slot includes a guide structure for connecting the fan unit to the mother board. Moreover, between the inner wall of the slot and the fan unit, there is required a clearance necessary for absorbing manufacturing tolerances of each component.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-178291